Alternate Nick Wilde history
by NickWilde PawpsicleHustler
Summary: This is a story about Nick Wilde's history. Probably more to come. First story, let me know if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

"Carrots, there's something we need to talk about…" Nick Wilde started hesitantly. He and Judy Hopps had been working together for a few weeks at this point. He used to be a conman but Judy had come into his life and now he was a cop with her. He was nervous though. They were close, obviously, but there were parts of his life she didn't completely know about. Starting with his roommate, who was a girl. There was nothing gone on between Nick and May Foxtail but he had a feeling it would bother Carrots anyway.

"So, what is it?" she asked, ears flying up.

"Well," NIck started. "Want the long story or the short one?" He didn't know which he was praying for harder.

Judy came up to a stoplight and she turned and stared right at Nick. "Long. Nick, what's going on?" Her eyebrows wiggled with confusion.

"Oh, okay, um…" He stopped again and Hopps looked at him questioningly. "Okay," he started again. "Don't be mad or anything but my roommate wants to invite you over for dinner sometime this week."

Judy kept driving. "Why would I be mad at that?" She looked at him lovingly. "I'd love to meet him. I don't even know where you live. Honestly, part of me thought you lived under that bridge, but I guess I knew better than that."

"Actually, my roommate's a she. And no, Carrots, I don't live under a bridge. Don't you remember my tax form from after we first met? I live in the Rainforest District."

"Oh, you live with a girl?" Judy turned to him. She looked hurt, almost. "I um… didn't know that. Are you together?" She cocked her head to the side while turning back to look at the street.

"No, no. See that's why I thought you'd be…" he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, something he rarely has to do. "Upset or something," he continued, giving up his search for the perfect word. "She's just a really good friend and we're just really close. I mean, I've known her forever. She's like my sister, basically. Rabbit…" he turned his head to face Judy. "There's no reason to be jealous." He took off his sunglasses momentarily and winked at her.

"I am not jealous," Judy stated stubbornly. "I was just curious. So, she wants to meet me, why? I don't know, how about you tell me some stuff about her first, fox."

"Well, that involves me going back a couple of decades ago to when we met." Nick sighed slowly. "It's a long story but I suppose we do have time." The streets had been nearly empty for miles. Truly nothing was going on in Sahara Square that lonely Tuesday morning.

Judy nodded slowly and leaned a little closer to him. "Just tell me, it's fine," she smiled. "I won't be mad or anything, promise." She took her smallest finger and leaned over to Nick at a traffic light. He reached out his littlest finger too, and shook their fingers together.

"Okay, Hopps. You've earned at least part of the story, so here goes." He sighed slowly and then started in his special voice specifically for narrations, a voice he usually only used for Finnick, one of his oldest and best friends. "So, you remember the day when I went to that ranger scout meeting thing and um… those things happened?"

"Yea," Judy nodded. "You told me that part already. Keep going."

"Well, after that I didn't really feel like going home," Nick frowned. "So, I just went back to get a sleeping bag and then to this spot in the city I like. You know the one under the bridge? Where you thought I lived?" He smiled slyly. "So, I went there and I was…" He cleared his throat and whispered softly, "um, crying, but barely, barely. Not even crying really, more like just upset, I think."

"Nick…" Judy looked over at him.

"Hey, pay attention to the road Carrots. This is why bunnies are sucky drivers. And I'm not holding a pawpsicle this time, so you can't do anything to me," he smiled smugly.

"Just tell me the rest of the story, it sounds long." She looked out onto the nearly empty road. "Not that there's any hurry, really, but still."

"Anyway, I was just sitting by the bridge and this fox came up to me. I had seen her around at school before, although I've never talked to her." He stopped his story for a second and looked at Judy. "You know, I wasn't actually the most social kid. I mean, I did try to be, but it just wasn't really my thing honestly." He cleared his throat and continued. "She came up to me and she was crying, like face drenched in tears. And if I hadn't been so sad, I think I would've been pretty grossed out."

Judy turned to look at him again and frowned. "You know, that's really inconsiderate Wilde. You don't have to say it like that."

"But that's how it happened," he smiled. "So, she came up to me and started babbling at the mouth about how her mom kicked her out. And she asked if we could share my sleeping bag." He paused awkwardly.

Judy looked back at him, "you slept together?"

"We were nine, Carrots! It's not like it was romantic or anything. She crawled into the sleeping bag and yawned slowly. She turned to me and asked, 'you're Nick, right? I've seen you around school. I'm May.' I nodded and we started talking."

"I'm sorry," Judy cut him off. "Her name is May?" she smirked. "LIke the month, May? Really?"

Nick looked back at her and frowned. "Yes Rabbit. That's her name. Shut up and listen to the story."

Judy backed up a little into her seat, "sorry, go on."

"Sorry," Nick instantly said. "She just means a lot to me. Anyway, she asked what a nice kid like me was doing sleeping under a bridge instead of at home. Her tears had stopped but her eyes were still watery. I just couldn't help but tell her the truth, It all just sort of slipped out. That's when I realized that the reason I never talked to her at school was because she was known for scamming animals of all species, other foxes included. I had just forgotten because of all the tears. Stupid tears," he looked up to the sky.

"She was faking?" Judy gasped. "That's horrible. Why would she do that?"

"Because I was her mark," Nick said slowly. "But listen to the story. I flipped and turned right over to her and looked her straight in the eye. 'Are you just trying to steal my sleeping bag? Because that's all I have.' And she just looked at me and smiled. Her face cleared up instantly. 'That usually works,' she smirked. 'Hmm, impressive for a loser ejected from the junior ranger scouts.' And after she said that I just couldn't help it, I kind of started crying, like worse than before, Carrots. It was bad."

"Oh, Nick, it's okay. Just keep telling me the story," Judy smiled warmly at Nick.

He sighed, "Okay. So, May looked at me with mild surprise. 'Nick, you're crying, please stop.'

"Wait, she saw that you were crying and sad and she just told you to stop? Jeez. Nick, I'm sorry. She doesn't sound like the greatest influence."

"Carrots, don't interrupt the story. Then she went on," he glared at Judy. "And she said, ' I don't like when you cry. Look, you were nice enough to share your tiny, little sleeping bag with me, so I'll do you a favor..' And I glared at her with just such obvious hatred," Nick started laughing. "Heh, such obvious, burning hatred, but then she hugged me, completely unexpectedly."

Judy flipped around again to look at him and cocked her head. "The con artist hugged you?"

"Yeah," he continued. "She hugged me and she started petting the fur on the back of my neck, which is like my absolute weak point. I don't know how she knew to do that but she did. She looked at me and smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and wiped off my tears." Nick paused for a moment and smiled.

For a second Judy felt a pang of jealousy rush through her body. She didn't know any of that about Nick. How did this random stranger know everything about him in a second? She tried to control the look on her face and whispered, "he doesn't need to see this, Judy. Get it together."

"What?" NIck replied. "Hopps, did you say something?" His ears perked up.

"Oh, no. I was just surprised how much she learned about you," she paused for a second. "And how much she already knew."

"Well, in hindsight, some animals are just really good at profiling. Don't worry, it's not a bunny thing," he smiled. "I then asked a question I knew would trip her up. 'You weren't really kicked out today, were you?' I was expecting her to say that she had a warm home awaiting her for when she was done. But she smiled and looked up at me, 'no, Wilde. No, I was kicked out a few years ago, actually.' I distinctly remember this little gasp I made after she said that. 'Wait, you actually were kicked out?' 'Well, I wouldn't voluntarily leave home as a 6 year old. Although, my mom did say she'd keep helping with my schooling, so there's that,' she smiled." Nick paused for a second and looked away from Judy.

"What is it? What did you tell her, Nick?"

"I asked her to come live with me and my mom."

Judy gasped. She then controlled her face and said, "wow, that's just a little unexpected is all. I didn't take you as that good of a person."

"Thanks Carrots," NIck said sarcastically. Judy tried to cut in but Nick held up his finger and continued. "Obviously my mom wasn't fond of the idea of a random con artist coming to live with us, especially given our financial position, but she did eventually agree when she found out that nine year old May Foxtail would be helping us pay for things around the house. Although, there was the issue of where she would sleep. See, we did have a couch, but it wasn't very big and she was already quite tall, so she didn't really fit well. We didn't have any extra bedrooms or anything, so I volunteered my room."

Judy twitched her ears, "she slept in your room?" She said with just a hint of jealousy.

"Well, more than just in my room," Nick said hesitantly. Judy's eyes widened. "She kind of slept in my bed. It was the only solution we could come up with because my room was so tiny. And my mom had more important things to focus on, like keeping her job and all, so I think she just let it slip."

Judy's eyes widened again, and he continued. "And we got older and after a while it was just easier for her to stay in my bed. And then we could talk about whatever and we wouldn't wake my mom or anything," he smiled. "One night we actually had a really good conversation," he smiled even brighter than before. "It had been a long day and these ranger scout kids at school had been annoying me the whole day and I came home just exhausted. Crashed right after dinner. May came in a few hours later but I was still wide awake. I couldn't sleep a wink."

Judy cocked her head and squinted her eyes. Nick ignored her and kept talking. "She came right in and nuzzled up against my fur. She asked what was wrong and it just kind of came rushing out. She did that thing she did the first time we met under the bridge with the hug and neck and cheek and all that," he cleared his throat. "And she said to me, 'listen fox, I know you think the world's only going to see foxes as shifty and untrustworthy and you might be right,' she paused and gave me a meaningful look. 'But, that's no reason to not try to defy our roles in life.' 'But you're a con artist, you just gave into it,' I had frowned. 'No,' she stated bluntly. 'I chose to be a con artist when I was little. If I had wanted a home, I would've found a way, but I wanted this life.'

Judy smiled. It was almost sweet if she ignored the thought of another girl in teenage Nick's bed, sleeping and cuddling with him.

Nick continued, "I just didn't want to hurt any more at this point, so I asked her for help becoming a con artist. She frowned and was hesitant to help but she did eventually give in, but she made me promise something first: if I ever became the good guy she knew I really was, I had to take her to the animal that made it happen. So, Carrots, that's where you come in. Get it now?"

"Wait, I'm still confused. You're still living with her?" Judy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Nick responded normally. "When we were both 17, we left my house and moved into one of our own. We had saved up enough money so we decided it was time to leave and so well… we did, We moved to the Rainforest District. At first, it was just a temporary thing to get out of my mom's house but then we just stayed there. We had a system and it didn't make sense to leave it. We got up at the same time, had breakfast together, did our own things for the day, and came back hundreds of dollars richer. She even paid her taxes, Hopps." He turned, winked at me and smiled.

"Wow, that's reassuring," Judy answered.

"And soon we just fell into a pattern. We just kept it like when we were kids, except now we ran the house."

"So, you still sleep with her?" Judy questioned.

"Yes, but again, not romantically. It just feels comfortable," he tried.

"Oh wow, I feel loads better now, Nick. You've been sleeping with this girl your whole life. But it's okay, you're just friends. Great."

"We are."

"Have either of you dated anyone?"

"Well… no, but nothing's going on. I promise. We just stuck to what was normal for us. Now, we just go to work and do our own separate things. She's happy I've changed," he smiled proudly.

"Oh, I'm so glad she cares how much you've changed." Judy kept going stubbornly.

"She does care. That's why she wants to meet you. You're the reason I've changed."

"I don't think I want to meet the fox you're currently sleeping with," Judy answered smugly. "You've been living with her since you were nine and you never mentioned her. How do I not know her?" She couldn't help her jealousy or anger at this point. She was part furious and part upset, not a good combination.

"Um, yeah.," Nick looked away as he said this. "Yeah, I know it seems weird, but she's one of my closest friends, maybe even closer than Finnick," he smiled.

"Huh, okay. I still don't care," Judy frowned.

NIck leaned in towards her. "Carrots, can you pull over for a second?" he whispered.

"What? Why?" she snapped at him.

"Please," he begged.

She pulled over and looked at him. "What's going on Ni-?" Before she could even finish her sentence, Nick pulled her over to him and kissed her on the lips. She reddened instantly. "Nick, you… you kissed me."

"That I did, Carrots. Nothing is going on with my roommate, she's a roommate. She's a friend. She's like a sister. I don't know what else I can tell you."

"Oh, okay," Judy gave in and kissed Nick again on the lips. "I'll meet her to make you happy. But if she seems even a little bit obsessed with you, I'm breaking you up," she smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, rabbit," Nick smiled back at her. "Good, we'll go tonight. You can keep driving now. But maybe drink something, you look like a little flustered," he winked.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Wilde." Judy turned the car back on and drove down the world, contemplating what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the truth: May and I have a long history, A really long one, too. We met when I was about 9 years old, right after my whole ranger scout thing. For the sake of rabbits, I just skipped over a lot of the middle parts of what happened because she really does have a bit of a jealous streak. And May, well, May does know me better than anyone, that's the truth. She really does have a good way of profiling animals. I'm good, all foxes are to a point, but she's just incredible at it. And she said I was the easiest animal for her to profile ever.

So, all the facts I told Carrots were true. I just left out some details to help make her not feel as bad. That night that ranger scout hazing crap took place, I went to my favorite bridge and camped out under it with my favorite sleeping bag. And I was there a while and then there she was. Just out of nowhere, she had appeared. And she really was crying, she looked so upset, I did remember her from school but I had momentarily forgotten who she was.

She looked at me while the tears fell down her face; she recognized me, too. I smiled and she came over and introduced herself. She sat down next to me on my sleeping bag. Through her tears she asked if she could stay with me for the night. I, being one the nicest kid foxes, despite being so hurt, gladly let her share my small sleeping bag. She gave me a reassuring smile and said she wasn't tired at all though, so talking might be necessary.

I agreed and I asked her what she was doing out on the streets. She wasn't much older than me, She wiped her tears from her cheeks and stated that she was thrown out her house. Her mother would still pay for school but she was all on her own. I was furious, how could a mother possibly leave a little girl to look after herself in the big city. May kept smiling and said that it was sad, yes, but she would adjust. Then she started asking about me. She asked why I was wearing a ranger scout uniform when she knew I wasn't in the ranger scouts.

I started tearing up a little but I did explain what happened earlier that night.. She turned to look at me and I thought she was going to laugh but instead she told me to stop crying. She didn't like seeing me cry just stared at me. I don't think she knew what to say.

It was at that exact moment when I realized why we had rarely talked in school and I barely knew anything about her. She was an enigma. She ran with the most dangerous animals at our school. She was ruthless, stole from anyone she could, running all sorts of games. It was at that moment I also remembered that she had left home when she was little. Which means she wasn't kicked out and she certainly wasn't kicked out that night.

I turned to look at her and I glared into her eyes. "Did you just wanted a free sleeping bag?" I shouted. I was repulsed. How had I let myself forget who she was, who foxes were.

"For the record, I wasn't going to steal your sleeping bag. Well, maybe at first…" She paused again, "but the second we started talking, I stopped trying to do that. Look, you seem really nice and I'm not going to do that to someone like you. Although, this trick usually does work." Her face cleared up in seconds as she wiped the remaining tears away. "It is impressive for a loser fox hazed by the junior ranger scouts."

That's when I really started crying. I couldn't help it. She was so right. I was a fox and a smart one at that, I deserved better. She looked at me and put her arms around my body. She hugged me tight and slowly started petting the fur on my neck. I don't know how she knew to do that, even to this day. I mean, that's a secret basically only my mom knows. How could some random fox figure it out? I guess it's an obvious thing, but I still found it surprising.

She kissed my cheek and wiped off a spare tear. "It's gonna be okay, Nick. Look, no matter what you want to do with your life, good or bad. I'll support you, maybe from afar, though," she smirked. "I'm not sure we'll ever see each other again. I do have streets to roam," she smiled.

I then asked the question that had been haunting me forever. "You weren't kicked out of your home tonight, were you?" I asked.

She looked hurt, but she answered with a clear voice. "Well, I really was kicked out," she explained. "Just not tonight." She continued awkwardly, "my mom kicked me out when I was 5." She made a little half smile as my mouth jumped wide open."I've been on the streets for the past few years, just trying to survive."

"That's not fair, why were you kicked out? She had no right!" I was so angry at what I had just heard, I couldn' contain it.

"Nicky, look, she really did have her reasons, I promise. But, let's not talk about them…" She stopped talking and her dropped down.

"Well, then, come live with me and my mom." She brought her head up and stared at me. "I know I barely know you, but I'm not comfortable with you living out on the streets. Please come home with me tomorrow."

She just sat there for a long time, face unchanged. It felt like centuries before she actually answered. It was so quiet I could barely hear whisper, "okay, Nicky." She then pulled out this container of blueberries from I don't even know where honestly, and offered me one

"Where… where did those come from?" I asked, head cocked far to the side. I reached out hesitantly to grab one. I had never tried them before.

"It's a secret, but they have been here all along. I'm actually surprised you didn't feel them," she smiled. "Hey, you can use your ranger scout handkerchief to store some blueberries. Keep it as a memento, remember what you're working for."

I followed her idea but I was confused. "It's over, nobody'll ever believe that a fox is more than shifty and untrustworthy. I thought you of all foxes knew that."

"Nick," she smiled. "It's never over." And she laid back down in the sleeping bag and made a loud yawn.

I looked over at her. "I think it's pretty over, May," but she was already fast asleep, her tail curled around her body. I tucked in the sleeping bag around her and laid down right next to her. Maybe she had a point.

The next day she still agreed to come home with me. My mom wasn't happy about a random con artist fox, but she let May in anyway. Especially after May took out a bundle of money and offered my mom some. My mom, one of the nicest foxes there is, tried to turn down the money, but May insisted she wanted to help around the house. And, so, my mom took it with a loving smile.

There wasn't much room in my house and especially in my bedroom, but we made it work. Our plan was just to share a bed until we figured out a better solution, but the solution just never came. We had endless conversations in that bed. We told each other about our day and everything about everything. I was just so comfortable around her. I didn't know what it was, but I just trusted her so much.

Then came my 12th birthday. The bullies at my school were worse than usual and I came home sad and just completely defeated. After dinner I just went upstairs and fell right into bed. May came in hours later wondering where I had been. She looked in my bed to see me just hanging right off the edge. She sat down next to me and said, "Nicky, you have to move over and stand up for me to hug you." She got this look on her face and stood up quickly. "I'll be back in just a second, Nick."

She said she was only going to be gone a second but I swear, to this day, she left for more like 20 minutes. She came back later holding something behind her back. She had a mischievous smile on her face. I cocked my head and she started walking towards my bed.

"Whatcha got there, Foxtail?" I asked.

She smiled and held out her hands. She had a whole container full of blueberries. "Amazing blueberries. I had to call in so many favors to get these, sorry I was gone for so long." She smiled again, "hopefully, the blueberries will make up for it."

I was still crying but I reached out for the blueberries and grabbed some. "Feel better, Nicky?" May asked as she crawled in next to me. I nodded and she smiled, so brightly, it reminded me of the sun. It was beautiful. She hugged me like she did the first time we met. She started petting my neck the way I like and she kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep, Nicky, or you'll regret it tomorrow," she laughed.

"Wait, May?" She turned back over to face me. "May, I don't know what kind of fox I want to be. I want to be good and trustworthy, but is there really a point?" I frowned.

"Look," she shifted her body to set her face right in front of mine. "I chose to be who I am. I wanted this life. I wanted to be a con artist." She laughed again, even harder than before. "But you obviously don't want that. So, whatever you choose, don't you dare forget who you are. You're pretty fantastic." She hugged me again and I hugged her back even tighter.

"I don't know. I think it's just time to give in." She cocked her head but nodded. "Can you teach me your ways?"

"You want me to teach you how to be a con? Nicky, I don't know about that. You don't even want to do this…" She lay still for a moment and contemplated the situation. "Okay, I'll teach you, but under one condition: when you someone fixes you, take me to them. I want to meet whoever's responsible for talking some sense into you. Okay, Nicky?"

I nodded. She had a point. This wasn't what I really wanted, but I felt like there really wasn't too many other options at that point.

We started getting closer and closer after that and soon when we were thinking of moving out, it made more sense to move someplace together. We decided the Rainforest District would be good, naturally dark. Enough light to keep us sane but not too much. Nice and damp, not too expensive. We got a little place just the two of us when we were about 17, finished up with high school.

It wasn't much and we still had to share a room but we were pretty okay with that. We just stayed together, always planning to go our separate ways, but there wasn't a point. We both had our con artist jobs and loved hearing about each other's days. There was no reason for either of us to bother leaving. So, we just stayed there together and just never left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: More About May

So, I realize that I didn't actually say very much about May so far. All I've explained is how we met, but that's not nearly enough She isn't perfect, obviously, but she's one of my best friends, so I need to take the time to explain her in better detail.

She's had a hard life, you guys already know that. She's been running cons for as long as she' been out on the street. Her mom was against her hustling animals, which is how she got thrown out in the first place. But it's been May's dream since she was little to con people, in any way possible. It's not even about the money, really, just about showing that she can scam animals. She doesn't care about getting anything as a reward and has actually saved most of her money and donated a decent part of it, too. Yeah, she doesn't really seem like the type, but she has a good side after all.

When she was little kids used to make fun of her for being so small. That didn't last terribly long, seeing as how she's currently way taller than me. It's embarrassing actually. She's wanted to scam since she was a little kid and she makes no apologies about who she is, which is 1 part amazing and 1 part completely terrifying. She's done some scary stuff and she's never apologized for screwing others over in the process. Luckily I've been loyal my whole so she now gives me that respect. But it took quite a while to get there, if you remember our first encounter.

Normally she's absolutely ruthless. The only animals she's decent around is me, Finnick, and Mr. Big for some reason. So when she was 5 she started running scams. She would buy a huge amount of bunny scout cookies and then go door to door and act like she needs them to pay for something important, whatever that may be. I swear even though people knew her, they'd always believe her. She was that trustworthy, she was that good. Like crazy good. When she was older she played the same game but with new people. Later she would melt down the rest of her cookies into a sort of goo and sell it to construction companies for even more of a profit. She would take the cookie boxes and sell them to big corporations who were in desperate need of boxes for shipping. Some places were pretty desperate for boxes.

In middle school she was pretty quiet, kept to herself. She had reunited me and Finnick together, asking him to help me scam people. She came up with our whole popsicle scheme. She said Finnick was the perfect match because we could almost be related and he was short enough to be a believable 4 year old. Sometimes she even helped me run schemes when Finnick didn't want to or was sick or whatever. I would tell people she's my little orphan sister. It was pretty convincing considering people knew her and knew she was a scam artist.

In high school, she was on the track team with me and flash. Unlike me she didn't slow herself down to keep up with Flash. Instead she was the fastest on our team, constantly getting medals and awards and breaking records. She is one fast fox, it's pretty spectacular.

Her parents are nice enough, I suppose. I actually have met them. I see why they kicked her out but they've remained nice enough to each other. They do pay for her schooling after all, they still care and she knows that. She has 1 brother she sees pretty often. He's a pretty nice guy, won't lie, name's Mike. Although I've always loved him like a brother, he pretty obviously doesn't care about anyone who kidnap their little sister, but one day I bet I'll grow on him.

She's never been in trouble with the police, believe it or not, I mean she pays her taxes. Nobody's got anything on her. She has permits and receipts of commerce and all that nonsense and she pays her taxes. She claimed that even from the youngest age she knew that all criminals get caught eventually for evading taxes and she refused to be caught on that basis. So, she paid her taxes and got rich anyway. She saved up her money until she was 18, who honestly knows where, and then went to go stuff it all in a bank. By the time she went to the bank for the first time to deposit her money, she had a little under $1.5 million. She was an impressive girl, no lie.

Despite our amazing incomes we decided t stay together after high school, not being able to stand a separation from our daily lives. We moved to the Rainforest District and started a whole new life. She picked out a house and we bought it under her name, so no one knew I didn't pay taxes. She decorated it as her own and we've been calling it ours for the past 2 decades. We could just never bear to separate from each other.

We told each other everything that happened during our days. She was one of the first to know Carrots and she was the first to know anything. We still slept in a bedroom together, it just seemed normal, and even in the same bed. Again, it just seemed normal. In high school we had tried to be a little more than friends but it just didn't work out and ultimately, well, we parted as still obviously really good friends.

She's like my sister, I think, because I've never really had too much of a family, just me and my mom. My dad died early on in my life. I don't really remember him. I never had any siblings, mom was busy with work. So, I only had May, really, and Finnick and Flash and no one else, except Judy.

I don't know what else to say about May, she's the biggest and worst con I know but she's got a good heart. It's the truth. She's sad I gave in and became a con and she was overjoyed when Hopps came into my life. She knew from the first day I met Hopps that she'd be an influence on me and that was when I still hated her. Anyway, she just believes the best in everyone and she also sees past stereotypes, even though she gave into hers.

She wasn't a sketchy con artist because she was a fox, but because it's what she aspired to be. No other reason. She didn't care I was a fox and she doesn't care what you are. She treats everyone with the same respect, or actually more like lack thereof, but she treats them the same regardless of who they are. Nobody gets special treatment or worse treatment, even.

Like me, she gets pretty hurt when she sees people that can't stand up for themselves. There was a time in middle school when she had to save my furry butt from getting killed in this stupid fight. I peaked late so I was still pretty small and these guy were giving me trouble and she came and rescued me. They were so taken aback, I loved it. She may seem like she's just a damsel in distress, but don't ever be fooled, she can stand up for herself. And she hates when other people can't, but she'll still try to help them anyway.

Oh and she loves blueberries, she's the one who made me love them. From that first night we met. She's the kind of girl you can't help but love. Not romantically per say but she has such a strong voice and personality, it's amazing. Even Finnick's a little obsessed. I don't blame him. I've been a little obsessed for about 23 years, that's a pretty long time to be obsessed with someone, but I wouldn't do anything any other way.

Overall, she's just a pretty cool girl. She's really good at cons, she can make anyone believe anything. I swear she made me believe everything. Like when we were little, I know I was small and a sad child, but I've usually been pretty good at not being gullible. But for May, I just believed every word of her. I could tell her tears weren't even completely real, but she has a way of making you go with everything.

I mean, I have to say it again: I don't have feelings for her, those are reserved for Carrots. No reason to hold that in any more. She knows, too, as you guys heard. And I think things are gonna go well. But I can tell she doesn't believe me about May that nothing's going on. Yeah, neither of us have dated. Not that many wanna date con artists. Especially not someone like her who's so confident and independent. It's not for everyone. In fact, it's not for almost anyone, but I find it endearing for a friend. And she's helped me with countless schemes. Everybody just believes everything she says. We don't even really look related but she's pretended to be my sister far too many times. It's really a pretty big problem.


End file.
